grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Eickholt
Father Eickholt is a Blutbad priest who first appeared in . Appearances After Monroe and Nick in particular startled Gottlob, a sacristan, Father Eickholt came out to greet Monroe and Nick. Monroe, speaking in German, asked the priest how he was doing, and Father Eickholt was pleasantly surprised to see Monroe spoke German, though Monroe admitted English was better. Father Eickholt then asked if they were at the church for confession or just to look, and Nick said they were checking out some of the sights of Wolfach and looking at the old architecture of the . Monroe added they had a particular interest in the older churches, and Nick asked how old this one was. When Father Eickholt told them it was built in 1594, Monroe and Nick were disappointed because they thought it was older. Father Eickholt gathered that they were looking for a church from the time of the Crusades and told them that they wouldn't find anything that old in Wolfach. He stood and stared at Monroe and Nick as they left, and Gottlob then went up to Father Eickholt and told him (in German) that Nick was a Grimm. Father Eickholt asked him if Nick saw him, and Gottlob said yes and that Nick would kill them all. As Nick and Monroe drove off in their rental car, Father Eickholt and Gottlob looked out a window at them, and Father Eickholt woged in to a Blutbad. Later, Father Eickholt finished up a church service and then met with Gottlob and several other men in a back room. Speaking in German, he asked them if they were ready to do what must be done, and they said they were. He then told them to find the Grimm, with Gottlob adding in German, "And kill him." In the woods, Father Eickholt and the men found Nick and Monroe's rental car. He then woged to sniff the air and picked up their scent, before directing the men which way to go. Father Eickholt and his group continued to look for Nick and Monroe, and Father Eickholt eventually came across the catacomb that they had fallen into, much to his own shock. A little while later, however, Gottlob grabbed his attention when he called out to alert everyone that he had found the Grimm. As they searched for Nick, Dolph and Ludwig, who were supposed to be guarding the rental car, came out of the woods and said they had come to help and that a Blutbad had told them, whom they had assumed knew Father Eickholt. He angrily called the men idiots and told them that it was Nick and Monroe who had tricked them, and the group headed back to their cars. When they got there, they saw Nick and Monroe driving away in their rental car, but as they went in their own vehicles to go after them, they soon realized that Nick and Monroe had flattened one tire in each vehicle so that they couldn't be followed. Father Eickholt simply stared after them with a look of frustration and disappointment. Images 511-promo4.jpg 511-promo5.jpg 512-promo11.jpg 512-promo12.jpg 512-promo13.jpg Trivia *Eickholt originates from a German topographic name to describe someone that comes from a forest, specifically an oak forest.